Kamen Rider Arcana
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: Persona 3 X Kamen Rider crossover. A new disaster is coming after three years since the battle of the Nyx. Now a mysterious old man free Minato from the seal and gives him a belt. What shall happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Arcana**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Do you guys think that I'm doing a new crossover story too soon?**

**Seth(ArmoredDread V2): Not sure here.**

**Kurai(Vandread Wars): Well, I would say that it is a bit too soon for you to make a new story since you do have like 5 stories to finish.**

**Ariuna(Old Friend, New Ally): I don't care about it. I just want to see how well this new crossover story will do.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: ... So in the end, nobody knows if it is too soon.**

**All three guys: Meh.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: (Mechanical Eye twitches) Not helping here. Seth, you do the disclaimer.**

**Seth: Fine. AncientSpiritKnight does not own any of the Persona Series or Kamen Rider.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Good work. Now for you guys to get your punishment. (Pulls out two machine guns and starts to fire.) Mwahahahaha. Dance for me you little fools.**

**All three guys: Ahhhh!(They all started to run away with the bullets chasing their feet.)**

* * *

><p>It has been three years since the final battle against Nyx. The SEES crew, Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, fought with all of their might to the end in order to stop the Fall. When they defeated the Nyx's Avatar, Minato Arisato had fallen unconscious while the others were sent away from the near coming final battle. Minato awaken in the Velvet Room with Igor and Elizabeth. Igor had told him that only his bonds he had made with his friends can determine the outcome to see if the Fall shall happen or not. Then a card appeared with a name on it. It was the Universe Arcana. Minato was then awoken to a big light shape egg, the true identity. Minato felt the bonds he had made with all of his friends he had made in the past year making him stronger. One of them was Mitsuru Kirijo who he loved her and she loved him. Minato gotten the strength he needed and used the Universe Arcana skill, the Great Sealing, which sealed the Nyx in a different dimension. Minato however had to be there also in order for the seal to keep hold of the Nyx. Now back to the present, we find a young man sitting on the floor. He had short blue hair with moon color eyes. he was wearing the Gekkokan uniform which consisted with black and white clothes. He also had a MP3 hanging around his neck with a belt with a gun in its holster. This man was Minato Arisato.<p>

_'It has been three years since the battle against the Nyx happened. I wonder how is everyone else is doing,'_ Minato thought as he continue to stare at the vast of emptiness. _'What am I thinking? Of course they would be doing well.'_ Minato chuckled a bit.

Then he heard footsteps from everywhere, but in one location. Minato eyes widen. _'What in the world? Who else could be here. I was sure that it was just me and Nyx.'_ "Who's there?" Minato shouted as he looked in every direction.

"Do not fear me young child." Minato turned to face the sound of the voice to see an old man about 30 feet in front of him. The old man was wearing a black hat which covered part of his upper face, a white collar shirt, black jeans, and a long brown trench coat.. "Who are you?" Minato stared at the old man wondering how he got in here.

"My name is not of the importance. The reason I'm here is that a great disaster shall occur soon," the old man told Minato. "Wait. A great disaster? But I thought I had stopped the Fall from destroying humanity?"

"This disaster is different. It will not destroy humanity, but also try to destroy the planet." Minato eyes widen as he fear for his friends life including his love, Mitsuru. "Then tell me why are you explaining this to me?"

"I am telling you this to offer you a chance to go back among the living to stop this disaster," the old man smiled. _'I get the chance to go back to my life with my friends?'_ Minato though of the chance of going back before asking,"Then who will keep the seal up?"

"I may not might look like this, but I am capable of holding the seal on Nyx. Also, take this," the old man took a silver bealt with a holster on the right side of it with a rectangular box on the middle of it. "This shall help you on your quest in stopping the disaster that shall befall on Earth."

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Minato asked as he puts on the silver belt and puts his SEES gun in the holster of the belt. The old man just chuckled for a bit and replied,"You shall know when the time comes. Now go and stop this disaster."

Before Minato can say anything, he vanish from the dimension. The old man just looks up whie he grins. "May you find your happiness in your life Minato. You will be needing your bonds of your friends to help you fight against the great disaster, the Ghenists."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai: Who is this old man?<strong>

**Ariuna: How did he set Minato free?**

**Seth: What was the reason behind the belt and what are the Ghenists?**

**AncientSpiritKnight: You just have to find out in the next chapter. Please review and please no flames and negative comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider Arcana**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I was busy playing online games for a bit.**

**Kurai: Okay, sure. Whatever.**

**Seth: Can we just get this chapter going?**

**Ariuna: Um guys? I think he fell asleep. (Points at the sleeping machine when he is standing up.)**

**Seth: (Waves a hand in front of the face) Yep, he is not reacting to any movement in fron of his face.**

**(Hears snoring from the machine.)**

**Kurai: You got to be kidding me. (Slaps his hand on his forehead.)**

**Ariuna: Now what?**

**Seth: Hold on for a minute. (Goes into an area hidden. He then comes back out in an Armored Core, Rashul.)**

**Ariuna: Are you shitting me? You are going to attack him!**

**Kurai: This I got to watch. (Pulls a chair and a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere and begins to get ready for a show.)**

**Seth: Here goes. (Moves the right arm with the machine gun equipped and pulled the trigger.)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: _Auto-Pilot engage. Threat level 5. Begin termination of threat._**

**Kurai: Why does he have an AI in him? And what does he mean by termination?**

**(AncientSpiritKnight pulls out a big plasma sycthe.)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: _AncientSpiritKnight does not own the Persona Series or Kamen rider please enjoy this chapter. _(Charges at Seth who begun firing at the crazed AI.)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, an old man has appeared in the seal where the spirit of Minato resides who is currently holding up the Seal of Nyx. For unknown reasons, the old man tells Minato that a great disaster is coming soon and has given him a strange silver deck. When Minato disappeared, the old man spoke to himself the name of the great disaster that shall bring doom to the planet. "Ghenists."<em>

Minato reappeared back in Iwatodai near his school lying down on his back. "Well, that was a fun ride," Minato said sarcastically before standing up when he noticed his clothes changed. Now he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a black trench coat with a red scarf around his neck And he still had his MP3 hanging around his neck. "Oookay... Not gonna ask why these clothes resembles the old man's clothes. Now what should I do? Obviously I can't go back in the dorm and saying 'Hey guys! I'm back alive and here to stop a disaster'. Yeah, that would _real _smart of me. I guess I should look for an apartment and find myself a job." With that Minato looked for any cheap apartments that were still in good condition. He found one that was about 5 blocks away from the block and decided to rent it.

Minato looked at the dorm that is south from his place where he will be currently residing in for a while. Minato just shook his head at this. "Of all places I have to live at, it has to be on the same area where the Dorm is at." He unlocked his door and went inside to get some rest for a bit.

"Okay, I have my apartment. Now to find myself a job." At the dorm that was being used by the former SEES crew, everybody was there for a reunion party. Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada, Ken Amada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, and Koromaru. Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Akihiko are currently in colledge studying while Mitsuru is taking care of the Kirijo Group and the company. Ken is currently at high school while Koromaru is staying with Junpei.

"Hey guys! Man its been awhile since we gathered like this," said a happy Junpei. "You got that right Junpei. Ahh. Its been awhile since I could relax from colledge." Yukari added as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't remind me Yukari. I'm still having trouble studying in there," Junpei complained. "Heh. Don't worry about it Junpei. Just think of it as training," Akihiko smiled as he drank some juice. "(Sigh) Sanada-san, so you always have to train? You could at least take a few day offs from it," Ken asked the boxer champion.

"You know Sanada-sempai always train Ken-kun. Don't worry about him," Fuuka reassure Ken. "Never a dull minute with you guys. I still wish that HE could be here with us," Mitsuru said sadly as she remembered Minato.

The room sudden;y becomes silent as they remember their past being with him. "Come on guys. Minato wouldn't us to mope around. He would of have us to continue our past." Junpei tries to lift everyone's spirits.

"You right Junpei. Lets get this party started!" shouted Akihiko as the fun and nosie began to fill the dorm.

Back with Minato, he is currently walking around the Port Island Station looking for job when he found a sign for 'Hiring Workers' at a theater. Minato went in to apply the job. The job was to sell food and drinks. Minato agreed as he signed a fake name as Luke Crismon. Reason for that that he doesn't want anyone to know that he came back to life.

"Ok, got a job and an apartment. Now I need to get some furniture and some things to make it home," Minato talked to himself as he walked to several stores. He had all of his things he brought into a truck and asked the driver to drive them to his apartment. When the truck pasted the Dorm, Fuuka noticed that someone was moving into their neighborhood.

"Hey guys, looks like someone is moving here," Fuuka relayed the information to her friends.

"Really? Lets go and greet them," Mitsuru suggested as everyone agreed and walked over there. Minato saw them coming to his apartment and panic.

"Oh god, oh god. What am I going to do? Ah! I know!" Minato proclaimed as he got a hat like the one from Kamen Rider W and putted on sunglasses to cover his eyes. He heard the door bell ring and opened the door. "Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" Minato asked his friends.

"We came here to greet you to our area. I'm Mitsuru and these are my friends; Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Ken, and our friendly dog, Kormaru." Mitsuru introduced them to him. "Well it is nice to meet you all. My name is Luke Crismon." Minato lied smoothly. What he really wanted to say was, 'Hey guys! I'm back alive!', but it would cause some kind of tension and panic. Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. _'Strange. Why would he lie his own name? Hm. I better keep an eye out on him.'_ Minato saw this action and inwardly panic, but kept a calm face. _'Shit! Did Mitsuru figure it out? I hope not!'_ That was when an explosion occurred. Minato's ears began to hear a strange noise.

"What the hell! Come on guys, lets check what is going on," shouted Junpei as he began to run toward the explosion site. "Hey Stupei! Damn it," Yukari cussed before the others ran after him. "I'm sorry about this Luke-san."

"Not a problem. Now go on and catch up with your friends," said Minato as Yukari nodded and ran off.

_'Hm, I better go and check this out.'_

At the explosion site, many civilians looked at the area where it was bombed to see a strange humanoid creature in the smoke. Everybody began to fun and screaming to get away. However, this strange humanoid creature capture a few humans with its stretchable arms and sucked their energy before letting them go and the few humans felt weak and fell unconscious. The former SEES crew were on the rooftops with eyes wide opened at what happened.

"What the hell is that thing!" asked Ken as the smoke lifted up to see this humanoid creature. It had a bulky body with a red body color and had grey bones as armor. Its head was a skull with red color underneath it. Then it spoke which surprised them.

"I'm finally free from that prison! Its so good to be out here and wreck some havoc around here!" shouted the strenge being.

Minato was on another rooftop watching. _'So this is the disaster the old man spoke of. Then there might be more around here hidden. This is going to be a fun day/'_ Minato thought sarcastically at the end. "What am I suppose to do about this? I can't do anything in my current state."

'That is where you are wrong.'

"That voice. Its the old man! What do you mean I'm wrong? And what is that thing?" Minato eyes widen as he felt images going through his head of different combat attacks/

'Did you forget about the belt I gave you? Use the gun you had putted in its holster and draw a card from the middle of the belt through a slot. Then shoot at it. Also, this is the great disaster coming and it is being led by monsters called the Ghenists.' The old man instructed Minato. "Well, I hope you know what you are doing old man. Here goes."

Minato pulled out his gun and drew a blank Arcana Card. The blank card then bursts into blue flames before it disappears. On it now was a picture of an armored suit. Then out of reflex, Minato tossed the card up in the air and shot it with his gun. Instead of a hole in the card, it shattered like glass and began to form around Minato. The glass then placed themselves on him and the armored suit appeared with helmet. The inner suit was mostly black with some silver on it. The armor protecting the suit, however, was different. He had leg paddings and arm paddings which were silver color and had curved edges behind on the padings. His armor was blue with red trimings around it and had the face of Arcana on the chest. The shoulder pads were also silver with linings on them. His helmet had crimson slitted eye which cover about a third of his face enough to see through it and to see from other sides also. On his forehead was silver ring which was uncompleted at the top. There was some thin armor on the sides and behind his head which was a silver color while on the front was black. The Minato brought up his right hand and flicked it before moving it down saying,

"Kamen Rider Arcana is here."

* * *

><p><strong>AncientSpiritKnight: Cliffhanger right here! The next chapter shall hold some battle scenes in it. At least now Minato has some gear to destroy these things. (Yawns.) That was a good sleep. Um what happened to Seth?<strong>

**AncientSpiritKnight saw Seth in his Armored Core Rashul with slash marks and sparks flying off it with smoke.**

**Kurai: Well, your AI went bezerk and ecided it to 'terminate' Seth.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Whoops. Don't worry about Seth. he will be find the next day. so please reivew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider Arcana**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider Arcana.**

**Kurai: Hey Knight. When are you going to fix up Seth and his Armored Core? He is still out of it.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Wierd. I thought that he should fine today because the damage my AI caused on him isn't that serious that would actually kill him.**

**Ariuna: (Hears someone knocking and looks through the hole.) Oh shit! Ancient! You better get ready for your to ass to be beaten the crap out of you!**

**Behind the door was Seth's Girlfriend, Mitsuru(No, she is not from persona, she is my OC I made before knowing the persona games or the character. So do not flame me for that!)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: What do you mean by that Ariuna. (Opens the door to let Mitsuru in.)**

**Mitsuru: Hey guys. Have you seen Seth anyway?**

**Kurai: Oh he is over there. (Points at the Armored Core all banged up with Seth in it who is knocked out.)**

**Mitsuru: (Gasps) Seth! Who did this to him!**

**Kurai: It was Knight.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: (Whispered 'traitor')**

**Mitsuru: You are so much in trouble even if you created me! (Her Armored Core appears on her and has her laser sword pointed at him.)**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Um, I'll do the disclaimer real quick. I do not own Persona Series in anyway. Now if you excuse me. AHHHHHHH!**

**Mitsuru chases AncientSpiritKnight around the studio.**

**Kurai: Now this is a good show to watch.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, there a strange humanoid creature attacking the city causing chaos and panic all over the area. The former SEES crew saw this on a rooftop, but were unable to do anything about it. On another rooftop, Luke Crismon, aka Minato Arisato, was looking at the chaos and was wondering what to do. That was when the old man spoke through his head and reminded the belt he had given him. He instructed Minato on how to use the belt and how to transform. Minato followed his instruction and said,<em>

_"Kamen Rider Arcana is here."_

Present

"Wow. This energy feels amazing. And this is a pretty cool armor. Strange on how I knew the name of what am I in this suit. Not that I am complaining about it. Now to deal with this creature." Minato then jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of the creature with little difficulty. The former SEES crew heard a glass shattering on an another rooftop only to see an armored man jumping from the rooftop and landing on the ground. Their eyes widen at this.

"Who is this guy?" asked Junpei with his mouth opened.

"I have no idea. Do you know this Mitsuru-sempai?" asked Yukari.

"No I did not. In fact, this is the first time I seen or heard about this," Mitsuru replied.

"Who ever is this guy, he better have some skills or he is going to be killed," Akihiko told them as they watched.

"Do not doubt him Akihiko-san," said a familiar robotic female voice.

"Woah! Please don't scare us like that Aigis," Fuuka jumped a bit from hearing Aigis voice.

"Wait. When did you got here Aigis and where were you?" asked Ken.

"I was walking around the area when I heard an explosion and rush here when I detected everyone on the rooftop," Aigis answered while the other sweat dropped at this before looking back to the battle about to happened.

On the ground level, the creature was surprised to see the Kamen Rider appeared from the air before sneering at him.

"You! I thought that we had destroyed a long time ago! How is it you came back alive!" the creature roared at Arcana**(A/n: This is what I shall refer Minato when he transformed into Kamen Rider Arcana.)**

"Hm? I believed you mixed with that dead guy with someone new at this," Arcana replied as he got in a battle stance. "So I see. It seems that the belt has survived from the attack and found its way to you. Hmph. No matter. you shall be killed the same way," said the creature.

"I don't think so. It shall be you who shall perish into oblivion," Arcana told the creature as he glared behind the helmet.

"Enough talk. You shall be killed by me, Zoldkar!" the newly-named creature, Zoldkar roared before running towards to Arcana with intent to end Arcana's life.

On the rooftops...

"So wait. This creature knows this guy?" Yukari asked her firends.

"It appeared so Yukari-chan. Yet they seemed to be enemies for a long time," replied Fuuka.

_'Very interesting. I must research about this soon,'_ Mitsuru thought as she watched the creature coming closed to Arcana.

Back to the battle, Zoldkar was about to punch Arcana when Arcana dodged and did some well placed punches on Zoldkar's chest pushing him away. Zoldkar sneered at this before it shot fire from its mouth. Arcana's eyes widened in the helmet before going to side and taking cover behind some rubble.

Zoldkar stopped shooting fire before jumping up in the air and landed in from of Arcana behind the rubble. If Arcana could see this, he would of thought that it grinned evilly at him. Arcana felt a shiver through his spine before dodging a kick that was aimed at his head. By instinct, he drew a card from the belt and tossed at the air. he took out his gun and shot at it. Then a voice was heard from the belt saying, **"Fool's Harp."** Then a harp that resembles Orpheus' weapon materlized in front of Arcana before he grabbed it.

Arcana then moved his fingers through the strings that sent a sound wave hurting Zoldkar's ears as it screeched from the pain. The Arcana ran up to Zoldkar and used the harp and bashed it at the side of the head. Zoldkar was sent flying to another building holding its head in pain. Arcana then allowed his harp to disappeared and drew another card. He then tossed high in the air and shot it with his gun before putting back in its holster. The belt then said,**"Final Kick."** With that said, Arcana jumped in the air before descending down to Zoldkar with his right leg out being covered with a blue aura around it. Zoldkar looked up to see the attack coming at it with no time to escape or dodge. Arcana's kick hit Zoldkar's chest and sparks flew from Zoldkar's chest as he was sent back.

Zoldkar manage to have his last words and it was: "You may have defeated me, but you have to kill two more of the Fool Arcana before you can kill our leader! And there are more Arcanas for you to defeat. This shall be the start of the of awakening for us, the Ghenists!" The he exploded in flames with Kamen Rider Arcana back turned before he walked away and disappeared in an alley.

On the rooftop

"Damn that was crazy," Junpei said as they witnessed the first of many battles to come.

"Yeah. Haven't seen this type a battle is making me anxious to train some more," Akihiko agreed.

"Yes. But what did Zoldkar said means?" Aigis asked her friends.

"Yeah. It sounds like they are more of them in different Arcana sets," Yukari added.

"And what are the Ghenists? This is getting confusing," Ken complained.

"We shall never know unless we look up information of them. It seems that we have a reason to back the SEES crew then. All right people. Lets get started by getting more information," Mitsuru ordered as she and the others went down the stairs.

"Oh! I forgot that we run off after just meeting the new person. We should apologize to him," Fuuka reminded them.

"Oh yeah. We sort of did back there," Yukari said sheepishly. "Who is this person you are talking about?" Aigis asked.

"He is a new person who just moved here. His name is Luke Crismon," Akihiko told Aigis. "Lets go there now," said Ken.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

Back at the alley where Arcana went in. The suit disappeared and reveled Minato who is catching his breath after the exhausting battle. "Damn. Who knew I had it in me? But what Zoldkar said worries me. So there is a boss for each Arcana, but I have to beat their minions first? Well, this is going to be a fun day. Anyway, I think I should head back home for now." Minato then powered walk back to house before the others and took a cold shower to refresh himself. Now he is wearing a dark grey jacket with a white t-shirt, black pants, black sunglasses, and a grey hat to cover up his features. Then he heard a knock on his door and opened it to see his friends and Aigis.

"Hello. We would like to apologize to you running off like that. Also this is Aigis, a friend of ours," Mitsuru apologizes.

"Hello," Aigis greeted. "A pleasure to meet you. And don't worry about the running off part," Minato said.

"Come on guys lets go back to the dorm. See you later Luke-san!" shouted Junpei as all of them are heading back to the dorm.

In an unknown location, there are thirdteen creatures in a room watching what has happened in the battle between Zoldkar and Arcana.

"It seems that Kamen Rider Arcana has been revived to this century also," said a figure.

"He shall pay for destroying my minion!" growed another figure.

"Easy there, Fool. You shall have your chance to kill him soon. For now, we must decide on what to do," said the first figure.

"But, since Arcana destroyed the first minion of the Fool's, Arcana has to continue the battle with the Fool Arcana line," said the third figure.

"Hmph, no matter. in the end, it shall be our victory, the Ghenists!" shouted the fourth figure.

"We shall see. Nobody can predict the future," said the fifth figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AncientSpiritKnight: (pants)(pants) Well, I finally gotten away from Mitsuru. Anyhow, how did you enjoy the chapter. To be honest, I'm not that good with battle scenes. Please review.<strong>


End file.
